Something I Never Told You
by KaidaHara
Summary: Continuation of Host Club Family Reunion... just cause I'm board... just read the first chapter...
1. Saying Good Bye

**Suprise... Ok so I missed writing this story so much that I desided to start another story. Its 12 years after the fanfic. This is just so I have something to do but read along for the ride if you want...**

**For clearafication reasons here are the children:**

**Hiroshi (Haruhi & Tamaki) 23 years**

**Mai (Haruhi & Tamaki) 17**

**Miyoko (Mori) 19**

**Ayame (Hikaru) 14**

**Michi (Hunny) 11**

**Yori & Kuro (Haruhi & Tamaki) 13**

**Shika (Kaoru) 5**

**Katashi (Kyoya) 18**

* * *

><p>She held his hand tight and looking to the crystal blue eyes.<p>

"D-don't leave me," she wispered in her soft, weak voice.

"I could never do that," he told her rensureing her of that promise.

With the little enrgy she had she smiled up at him. I love you, she mouthed.

He forced a smile back at her. His strong hand held her small soft one.

Slowly she closed her eyes and the beating pules he felt became no more.

"I love you to Haruhi," he wispered as tears dropped from his cheeks, "I always will..."


	2. Twice is Nice

_12 years earlier..._

* * *

><p>"Tamaki?" I said screaming.<p>

"Yes my dear?" he asked in his gentle yet currently slightly stressed tone.

"We're never having anymore kids," I screamed back at him as I pushed.

Then the sound of a crying baby rang though my ears.

"It's a boy," said the doctor.

I wanted to smile and hold my child but I didn't feel relaxed... as if it wasn't over... and it wasn't.

"There's another one," said the doctor as camly as he could.

Sweat beaded my face and I was already braking Tamaki's hand (we're in a hospital no biggie). Not to mention the fact it was midnight.

"Can't it just wait till tomorrow?" I moaned exahsted.

"It is tomorrow," Tamaki said looking over at the clock.

One... two... three...

"It's a boy," the doctor said... but by that time I honastly just wanted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't though. Instead I held my youngest son as Tamaki held the other. He had just sent the nurse to go get the other Hosts and our children.<p>

"Do you want to name them before they come," Tamaki asked gently.

"Well we already desided on Kuro for a boy," I reminded him.

"Well I suppouse the oldest should get that name then."

"What about this little guy?" I asked looking down into the blue blanket.

"I had a turtle named Yori when I was 4," Tamaki said thinking out loud.

"Why did you name him that?" I asked.

Tamaki shrugged then said,"I don't know."

"Hmm... I attuatly like that name... ok little boy," I said looking down into his icy blue eyes.

Just then the host club and family walked thought the door. Suddently the room was full of talking and cooing... plus the fact that I was exahsted and ready to just sleep.

Noticing this Tamaki turned to the crowed, "How about we let Haruhi and the boys sleep?" he said.

"Boys?" Hunny asked crocking his head like a confussed puppy.

"That's right Hunny," I said tired, "There's two... meaning twice the reason for me to sleep."

After a series of congradulatons and playing pass the baby, I got my sleep... and let me tell you I slept like a baby. (pun intended)


	3. Saying Hello

I remeber that morning so well. Waking up to the cry of babys once again was tiering, yet in some way happy. Tamaki, who had stayed awake all night, placed Yori & Kuro into my arms.

"You ready for everyone to meet our beatiful babys?" Tamaki asked walking over to the door. I nodded thinking I had no desire to see a mirror.

The first in were my Father, Tamaki's parents (him mom had flown that night to Japan), and our two children, 10 year old Hiroshi and 4 year old Mai.

My children ran up to me. Hiro peeked into the blankets seeing 4 pale blue eyes and two tuffs of light brown hair. Mai leaped into her father's arms for a better view. Then she peired down with her long bernett curls getting in the way.

"Oh arn't they just darling," my father chimed extadict to be a grandfather of four.

Anne nodded as I handded her Yori to hold. "How can you tell the diffrence?" she asked cradling my child in her arms.

"They are completly identical," said Tamaki, "I can't get it right without looking at their hospital bands."

I smiled looking down at Kuro. "Apperntly all those years of dealing with Hikaru and Kaoru will pay off," I said to no one in perticular.

As if on que the door flew open as the other hosts peraded into the room.

"I want to hold the baby!" Hunny sang as he leaned on my bed. Hunny seemed to be the one that never grew up in my mind. I still felt he was the kidish boy he was back in Ouran. Although he has become sucsessful and not to mention a foot taller, there's still something about his hunny blond hair and big brown eyes that reminds me of puppy dogs.

"Sit down," Mori ordered him in his firm yet kind ways. To this day I'm pretty sure I can count the words I've heard him say on one hand.

Hunny quickly followed orders and I handded him Kuro.

"Twins eh?" asked Hikaru.

"Just try not to confusse them," reminded Kaoru.

I smiled "If I can tell you two appart then I can sertantly tell my own children apart."

Mai looked over at her "uncles". "But Uncle Kaoru and Uncle Hikaru don't look anything alike," said my four year old, "Their hair is diffrent."

The twins gave a smile then approched my daughter.

"Yeah," said Kaoru patting her head, "But we're still twins."

Miyoko, age 5 (mori's daughter and Mai's best friend), ran over to her friend as Tamaki put her down. Grabbing her hand she said, "Shh... I have a plan... we're going to play a joke on Uncle Kyoya..."

"What did you say?" Kyoya asked from entering the door.

Miyoko ran up to him and tryed her best to hug him, "Just that I love you Uncle Kyoya."

Everyone laghted at the little talkative 5 year old. And at that moment I wished time would stop.


	4. Getting Ready

The twins seemed to grow up before my eyes. They were sometimes in their own world, drawing the same picture, playing with the same puzzle, talking only to each other. But then at other times they seemed to be indeviduals.

Kuro was more resrved and hid his empotions more. He seemed to be focused a lot more then Yori and always seemed to see the big picture. Yori on the other hand was more rambunctus and did get lost easy is he wasn't by Kuro's side. He looked up to his brother and loved him but was always the one to suggest the pranks. Either way I still loved them. And either way I reminded Tamaki I was done with having children.

"Are you to ready?" I asked leaning in though their doorway. The two boys were suppouse to be dressed up nice for the event but instead nither one of them knew how to but on a bow tie.

I turned to, the three year old, Kuro trying to fix his tie first.

"Is uncle Kyoya really getting married?" Yori asked from behind me.

I nodded, "Yep."

"But what if he's not happy?" asked Kuro.

"But what if he is?" I questioned my son then turned to Yori's tie.

"I think," started Kuro.

"That uncle Kyoya," said Yori.

"Should-" they started to say togeather as I stood up from tieing Yori's tie.

But then Tamaki entered the room. "It's time to go," he said in a happy voice.

The twins leaped into his arms for a ride out to the lemo. I started to follow him when I saw Ami. She would be the flower girl along with Hikaru's daughter, Ayame, who was five. Ami was dressed in a little pale blue dress the was trimmed in a florwey design. Hikaru and Kaoru had offered to do her hair as it was adorible that I knew later I couldn't resist taking a picture or two.

"I'm ready mommy," she said walking up to me.

"Let's go then," I told her grabbing her hand as we walking to the lemo.


	5. Ballroom Dancing

The girl in a white dress swept down the aial to be side by side with Kyoya. She had short black hair and pearicing blue eyes. All togeather perfect to Kyoya. Her name was Asami meaning morning beauty... but to Kyoya I knew she wa beautiful at any time of day. She seemed to bring out the grater sides of him. I'm thankfull some one could.

"I now pernounse you man and wife."

The words rang thoug the old stone building bringing me back form my daydream. There I saw Kyoya kissing his new bride.

* * *

><p><em>After the wedding at the Ootori Mantion...<em>

I settled down in my seet with a peace of wedding cake. The boys and Mai were sitting in the children's table consitsting also of Miyoko, Ayame, and Michi (Hunny's two year old son that looked identical to his mother other then his love of cake). Hiro, who was convinced that 13 was not a child, sat beside me and his father... along with all the other hosts & family at this table. The only other person that did not fit into that catagorie was Katashi, the 11 year old daughter of Asami.

There was much talking and congradulating the happy couple. I felt the most ironic part was when Kaoru's girlfriend caght the boque by accsadent.

"Looks like we could have another wedding soon," Tamaki said smiling at the blushing Kaoru.

And after spending time togeather the children were starting to get sleepy. Yori and Kuro could bearly keep their eyes open.

"Kyoya?" I asked looking at him. "Is there a room I can lay the boys down for a nap?"

He nodded then told me the derections.

"I can show you," said Asami kindly scooping up Yori in her arms then went down a few halls.

When the boys were fast asleep I kissed both of their forheads being motherly.

"Four kids?" Asami asked me.

"Yep... three boys and one girl," I answered happily proud of all my children.

After a pause she said, "How old is your oldest?"

"Thirteen," I replyed.

"You were a teenager?"

I paused for a moment looking at her. "Yeah... 18 years old."

"W-was Tamaki the father?"

I was starting to get suspisous of all theses questions. "Yeah. He's always stood by me... what about your daughter?"

"I had a bad relationship in highschool... I don't like to talk about it... even now it's hard. Sometimes it's hard to think that was all 11 years ago and I do love Katashi with all my heart."

"That's part of being a mother," I said walking out of the room with her tailing behind me.

* * *

><p>Hiro looked over across the table to Katashi.<p>

She's so pretty, he thought.

He looked around. People were still doing ballroom dancing to finish out the evening and the last song was growning near.

Standing up he walked over to Katashi.

"May I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

She gave a shy smile and took it... and although she had no dancing skill they danced till the last note.


	6. First Kiss

I suppouse that's when the relationship between the two started. After that Hiro and Katashi seemed to be unseprable friends and it was just a matter of time before each of them descovered their feelings for one another.

The phone rang bringing me out of the thoughts. "Yes?" I said answering it. I was greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru at the other end.

"I told you guys I don't have time to spend a day with you... Hiro and Ami are at school but I can send the twins to daycare when they're still running a tempature..." I Waited while they spoke some more. "Yes 99.9 is a tempature," I told them dully. "No Tamaki's at work... I'm taking a sick day for the twins... ok fine..."

In the end I desided to spin a few hours with Hikaru and Kaoru and let the maids watch over the twins who were now 4 years old.

"Are you ready?" asked Hikaru coming inside the mantion.

"Um... yeah just let me say good by to the boys."

I walked over the the boy's bedroom were they were sound asleep. I felt they were still a bit warm and I was so afraid since this was really their first time getting sick... they normaly were healthy kids.

"They'll be find," Kaoru said smiling.

"Yori and Kuro do remind me of us when we were little," Hikaru said thinking out loud.

"Yeah but sometimes they know how to behave themselves..." I pointed out.

* * *

><p>We walked around most of the day in "the commoners mall" witch was praticly another world to them.<p>

"Hay Haruhi..." said Hikaru, "If I by this commoner's coffee will you make it for me?"

"Oh me too," added Kaoru.

I let out a sigh. "You know it's just the mix and hot water... the directions are even on the side of the box."

"But it's not the same!" they cryed in unison.

* * *

><p>"Hay Haruhi," Kaoru said while we were in a clothing store.<p>

I walked over to him and looked at the dresses.

"Hay it's a cheap knock off of our last season's line," said Hikaru smiling.

"Look it dosen't even have the right shade of pink," laghted Hikaru.

I looked at the both of them wondering why I was even there.

"Here try this on Haruhi," said Hikaru pushing a white dress at me.

"Is it even my-" I never finished my sentence when I noticed it was the right size.

Walking into the dressing room I had to yell at the twins for following me. Then I slipped on the dress. It made me look younger then a women in her 30s. The dress fell to just above my knees and had a silky white stash on it. The rest was covered in a lacy white material.

Stepping out of the dressing room the twins quickly gave their approvle.

"What would I even wear this for?" I asked trying to push my short hair behind my ear.

"I wish you would have kept your long hair," Kaoru said ignroing my question.

"Why did you cut it?" asked Hikaru.

"I've told you guys... I cut it for canser pacents when it gets long," I repeated myself going to change back into my clothes.

* * *

><p>I did end up being convince to buy the dress. Maybe I'll get some excuse to wear it.<p>

As the lemo drove I started to recagnize my surroundings.

"Hay can we stop... I'd like to pick up the kids," I said to the twins.

We did and I crawled out to the back seet with them tailing behind me. I walked towards Mai's school building in Ouran's Elementry School. That's when I noticed something in the corner of my eye. It was a young cuple... teenager's maybe... kissing behind a girl had long silky black hair and the boy had blond hair... and brown eyes.

I stopped in my tracks watching the to. Then I shouted at the two. "Hiroshi?"


	7. Kissing A Girl

"Mom?" Hiro said quickly turning around blushing.

Then I got a good look at the girl. "Aunt Haurhi?" Katashi questioned.

"What are you doing?" he said startled.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," I praticly yelled.

"I um... I was um..." he try to fish for the right words.

Katashi stepped beside him. "You two in the lemo," I said marching on the get Mai.

"Haruhi you knew they like each other..." said Kaoru.

Hikaru continued, "Yeah... so way are you so mad?"

I stopped and let out a sigh. "I'm not sure... Hiro's so young he's my-" I paused knowing I was going to say baby.

"He's not five anymore... he's 14," said Hikaru.

"But what it-"

"Life is full of what ifs," said Kaoru. "You know with out what ifs... Hiro would of never been born... we wouldn't even know you..."

"You may have never gone to Ouran," conintued Hikaru.

I let out a sigh. "Maybe you guys are right... maybe I'm over reacting."

* * *

><p>After ariving at the Shou mantion Hiro went directly to his room with his red face. Mai happily skipped inside talking about her resess time of today. When I walked though th doors I was greeted by Yori and Kuro hugging my legs.<p>

"Are you two feeling better?" I asked feeling their forheads.

"Yes," they said nodding.

"Well maybe you can go back to day care tomorrow," I told them as they ran off to go play.

Then I saw Tamaki leaning on the wall infront of me. He stood up then walked over to me wrapping his hands around me.

"How is my princess this evening... you seem trubled..." He said kissing me on the lips.

"It's Hiro," I told him. "He's dating..."

"Oh who is it?" he asked happily.

"Who do you think?" I asked dully.

"Hmm... dose she have blond hair?"

"No..."

"Well I give up," he said as we walked towards our room.

"It's a daughter of one of the hosts," I told him.

He paused as he shut the door to our room. "I thought Mori's daughter was to young for that?" he said.

"Not her... Katashi," I corrected, "I cought them in their first kiss..."

"Oh that's wonderfull... I remeber the first time I kissed a girl. Don't you?" he asked dancing around.

I looked at him just glearing. "Attuatly yeah... thanks to a sertain someone I had to kiss a girl," I growled.

Tamaki all of a sudden looked hurt. "You said you wouldn't bring that up again," he wined.

"I'm worryed about him," I admitted.

Tamaki came over to my spot on the bed. "He's a big boy now... we raised him right... now his choices are up to him."

"I guess so..."


	8. Welcome Again

I was so happy the day when Kaoru anounced he was engaged. But that's not all that happened. It started on the night of the host club's 12th Family Reunion...

The ladys, that were once girls at the club, were already down stairs with their dates as the hosts and I were getting ready upstairs. Tamaki had desided that there should be a big even at Ouran Acadamy ever since Kyoya 'acsadently' left a note on his calender about it. Still yet he was making a big fuss about the entier thing. This year's theam was a night in Paris, and Tamaki had tryed his best to perfect the night without sending everyone to France. Also we combined this with a maskqure ball for dramatic effect. Like always our children were here.

"Here's the finish product," the twins said in unison. I stood in the mirror looking at my reflection. A women in a baby pink elegant dress acsented in gold.

"Thanks guys," I said giving each of the twins a friendly hug then walked over to my own twins who, along with some others that we can all guess who, were about to dig into a cake.

"Not yet," I told them and Mai who was also about to dig in.

As I straitened the Yori and Kuro's bow ties Hunny moned getting mad.

"But you just had cake at home," his wife reminded him in an erie voice. As his some looked up at him mom agreeing.

"Aww," said Hunny disapointed.

I looked over to the corner. Hiro leaned on the wall alone. He looked so hansome as a 16 year old. I mean were have the years gone? Praticly a copy of Tamaki although I think he can be much calmer at times and he tends te keep some emotions locked up.

"Hay sweety," I said walking up to him.

He let out a sigh, "What do you want mom?" he asked.

I looked around. "Were's Katashi?"

"Sick... hasn't dad told you that's why Uncle Kyoya's wife isn't here?" Hiro asked me.

"Oddly enough it didn't make his e-mail updates," I laghted.

"Not funny," he pouted.

I couldn't help but smile. "Your so much like your dad... when he met me he couldn't do anything but think about me."

(Tamaki in the background shouting "That's not ture!")

"The point is," I continued, "Is that your still 16 and she's only what? Two years younger? You have a long life ahead of you... you two will be fine."

"K mom," he said still in his courner.

* * *

><p>"And my I present the Host Club and Family," said Kyoya loudly on a balcony over looking our past guests.<p>

"First we have Hunny-sempie with his wife from the black magic club... and their 5 year old son Michi," said Kyoya as the three entered the ballroom.

"Next there is his cousin Mori-sempi with his 11 year old daughter Miyoko." Mori walked with his daughter down the stairs standing next to his cousin.

"Third we have our twins Hikaru, with his wife Kanako and their 8 year old daughter Ayame-chan, and Kaoru and his date for the evening Maiko-san." (AN: just noticed I named both haruhi's daughter and Kaoru's date Mai... opps... so Kaoru's love intrest is now Maiko... sorry about that)

"Last but no least there is Tamaki and Haruhi Shou and their four children. Hiroshi who is 16, Mai who is 10, and the two naughty 6 year old twins Yori and Kuro."

We all amerged from the hall and joined the other masked host and family.

"And I Kyoya Ootori make up..." he started as all of the hosts stepped forward and bowed (including me).

"The Ouran Host Club," we said in unison as the crowd below cheered.


	9. Say Yes

"Haruhi-kun," the guests would say out of habit, "Your so much older... but you still look very young."

"Well thank-you," I replied to the croud of girls.

"So you work at Ouran?" they asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I wanted to become a lawer like my mom but I relized I do enjoy teaching so being Ouran's speech and debate teacher is tons of fun."

"My husband won't let me work"

"I do volenteer work a lot of the time."

"Oh I just stay home with our children."

"What about you Haruhi?" one of them asked. "How do you look so good after giving birth to four children?"

"Well," I started, "I guess it's a talent... but I love them all... so does Tamaki."

"You two make such a good couple."

"Yeah even when we though you were a boy you guys were still cute togeather"

"Well thanks ladys," I told them blushing.

"Is that your son Hiroshi over there?" asked one of the ladys. She pointed towards my son who was serving some fancy tuna (irony) and talking to the other guests like a natural.

"Yep," I said smiling over at him.

"Who he's so much older then when we met him so long ago..."

"Yeah... he's pretty much the perfect guy."

"I know I wish my daughter could date him."

I looked at them. "I'm sorry but I belive Hiro's already in love."

"Aww... who with," they all seemed to say togeather.

"Well with Kyoya's step daughter... Katashi... they've been togeather for about three years now."

"Oh how cute!" they squeeled.

I looked over to Yori and Kuro who were being held by Hikaru and Kaoru and I just had to smile at the sight. The guessed seemed to think it was the cutest thing in the world to have two sets of unseprable twins.

Walking over to Tamaki he wraped his arms around me. "How is my darling Haruhi?" he asked.

"Just fine," I said.

"Everyone!" Kaoru's voice rang though the ball room. He now stood on the stairs looking like a prince of some sort. Hir brother seemed to know what was coming cause he was just crying with my twins hugging his legs.

"I would like to confess my love to the love of my life," he said. "Maiko..."

The women looked shocked but slowly made her way up the stairs like Cinnderella.

He got on one knee and held out a small golden box. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"I-i don't know what to say," her small voice echoed off of the silent walls.

"Just say yes!" shouted Hikaru saying Kaoru's thoughts.

She smiled and nodded then Kaoru flung his arms around her after placing a ring on her fingure.

It honastly felt like life had turn into a fairy tale.


	10. Baby Shower

Within no time after the wedding, Kaoru and Maiko were expecting a little baby. For the celabration Hikaru was super suportive. I knew how close the brothers were but it still suprised me to what great lengths they went for each other.

"Careful, Maiko," I said as she was about to run into a table at the Shou Mantion, were the baby shower was being held althoug little Shika was born a few weeks earlyer then expected.

She laughted trying to not to hit it. "Guess I just can't see when I'm looking at my little boy," she said smiling like her normaly happy self.

"Yeah well I remeber how busy I was after the twins were born" I replyed.

Speaking of the devil the two boys raced though the room squirting water guns at each other.

"Boys!" I said making them come to me.

My eight year olds looked at me and shrugged.

"What mom?" they asked in unison with two sets of pale blue eyes stairing up at me.

"No water guns inside," I said firmly.

"But Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru said it was ok," they complained.

"Yeah but your mother doesn't," I told them... my goodness they were turning more into the twins every day. "Go get cleaned up."

They nodded then ran off to their room.

"Oh look their's my son!" Tamaki said hugging Hiro tightly.

"Tamaki I think your going to sufficate him if you keep hugging him like that," said Kyoya.

"Oh but I'm so proud of him... he just so perfect!"

"Tamaki stop sufficating Hiroshi," I said walking towards them.

"But he likes it," Tamaki complained.

Hiro struggled to talk and then said. "No I don't"

Tamaki let go but kept saying how Hiro was such a great son and was at the top of his class, ect.

"Thanks dad," Hiro said blushing.

"Hiro," said a small voice that belonged to Katashi. Her eyes were big and round and she looked starngly sad.

"Got to go," he said leaving hand in hand with his girl friend who was now a first year highschool student.

"I'm not sure what," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up his nose. "But something's been off about her... I'm begening to get worryed."

Everyoned staired at Kyoya. "Oh but lets celabrait the baby anyways!" he said completly changing his mood.

* * *

><p>Like any party Hunny made it an exscues for cake. Plus we had the game of pass around the baby were Shika ended up getting to be held by everyone. He was so small and tiny. He had Kaoru's hair and Maiko's eyes. Just a cute little boy. Made me almost mess holding a baby... almost.<p>

Ring ring ring...

I picked up my phone.

"What is it Haru-chan?" Hunny asked after stuffing his mouth full of cake.

"Is something wrong?" Tamaki asked wrapping his arms around me.

I put away my cell phone. "Just need to get some things ready for the debate turnament next weekend at Ouran... It'll just be a few hours," I said. "It might be late when I get back so don't wait up."

I grabbed my purse and walked out side. When I left I noticed Hiro and Katashi sitting on the choutch in silants... teenagers.

* * *

><p>I got home around 10 to 11 o'clock. To be honest I expected all my children to either be asleep or in their rooms (and yes tamaki is included with the term child). So I was shocked when I opened the door and saw Hiro sitting on the same choutch as I left him in. Just lieing in the moon light.<p>

"Hiro?" I asked softly as I approched him. "Hiroshi are you awake?"

Gently his eyes fluttered open as he saw me. "Mom?"

"Yeah... you ok?" I asked sitting next to him worryed if he was sick.

"Mom I need to talk," he said sounding unasure of himself.

"Is everything ok Hiro?"

His face looked slightly pale and he said, "Just promise not to over react."

By now I was deffinetly nervous. "Why would I-"

He stopped me in my tracks.

"Mom," he said in a soft wisper, "... I got a girl pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG... I've been waiting to write this for so long and just review about this... it's such a cliffhanger... *squeel*<strong>


	11. Like Father, Like Son

I stood there praticly paralized. It was as if history were repeating it's self.

"Who was it?" I finaly managed to ask.

"K-katashi," he admited, "She hasn't told her parent's yet."

I just staired at him. He looked just like his father in just about every way.

"Tama- I mean Hiroshi," I said in a soft suthing voice. "Tell me what happened."

"Well..."

_"Hiro have you finished studying for that test?" Katashi asked walking into the lyberry._

_Hiro shook his head. "I'm really stressing about these finals," he said to her not looking up._

_Going right up behind him, Katashi wrapped her arms around his neck and left a kiss on his cheek._

_"No PDA in the libery," he reminded her._

_"Oh I'm so sorry for braking thoses rules... not like you didn't just enjoy that." _

_He smiled and looked at her._

_"Come on," Katashi said grabbing his hand. "I want to show you some place."_

_"Were are we going?" Hiro asked after walking the halls for a while._

_"It's an old music room I found a few weeks ago... praticly abandon... I love it"_

_She opened the door and a soft sent of fading roses inveloped them as they entered the room..._

Hiro finished up the story.

How ironic, I thought.

"So mom... what do I do now?" he asked.

"Has Katashi been to the doctor's yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "All the hostpitals around hear are Ootori owned."

After a moment of silants he sobbed. "Mom I'm scared."

"Shh Hiro it's ok... shhh," I said rocking him in my arms as if he was a baby.

Oh well, I thought, like father like son.


	12. Just Tell Them

A sixteen year old Katashi sat on her bed crying. She had no idea what would happen. Her parents didn't even know... only Hiroshi.

"Katashi-san," said a maid, "You father is calling you to dinner."

"I'm not hungry," she said, "Tell him I'm feeling ill."

In truth that wasn't a complete lie.

"Now Katashi-san," the maid warned, "It's been three days since I've seen you go to school and you haven't ate since yesterday... now you get your bottem down to that dining room."

"Do I have to?" she asked pleading.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Katashi sighed and got up off her bed wiping the tears and walking towards her door.

"You must tell the master and miss sometime," she wispered.

Katashi stopped in her tracks. "I don't know what you mean," she lied.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better?" her mom asked.<p>

"Well I wouln't say-" Katashi started before getting the evil eye from her maid. "I mean yeah... I might consider going to school tomorrow."

"What a relife," her mom said, "I was afraid that we would have to take you to the hospital."

Katashi gulpped. If they did that they would find out for sure.

"Yes... I do hope your health strengthens," said Kyoya pushing up his glasses.

The evening wore on and at last Katashi was dissmessed to her room.

* * *

><p>With no choice Katashi got up for school the next morning and was driven to school before anyone noticed her.<p>

"Hay Kat-chan," said one of her friends, "Were you sick?"

"Um... yeah feeling under the weather..." Katashi said.

Hiro walked beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "You ok?" he asked as her friends walked off.

"I-I just have been getting a lot of morning sickness," she said.

"Your good now?" he asked.

Katashi nodded.

* * *

><p>By lunch she felt totaly in pain. Sitting at a lunch table she didn't even want to get up to get her food. Hiro set his tray infront of her.<p>

"Eat I'll get another one," he said.

Katashi looked up at him. "I-I don't know what's happening," she said closing her eyes tightly. "I'm not sure if the baby's ok right now."

"Haven't you been to the doctor like we talked about?" he asked admediently worryed.

She shook her head. "I still havn't told mom and dad," she conffessed holding her stomach were the baby was.

Picking her up bridle style (and making a seen) Hiroshi picked her up and ran to the nurses office.

* * *

><p>Katashi laied on a hospital bed as she could hear the yells from her parents as the doctor explained the siduation. Then the door opened and both her mother and her father walked in. Like always Kyoya's face was unreadable but her mother's was a mix between conern and anger.<p>

"Now I'll go ahead and explain this before the father's family gets her..." said the doctor, "As you all know our pacient here is a month and a half pregnant... now today if you didn't come to the hospital any sooner then you did then you had a high risk of loosing the baby."

"I-is there something wrong with it?" she asked worried.

"Well we've ran some tests and we believe that it isn't anything major currently... It's commen for first time mothers to have some what of problems and excpecial since your still a teenager... I do though suggest bed rest till you build up the strength you should be at for a pregnant women."

"So your saying she should miss more school?" my mother asked.

"Yes... just for a week or so and she should be fine."

"Thank-You doctor," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up his face. "You are dissmissed."

"Yes sir," he said leaving the room.

"Now Katashi I believe you and Tamaki's son have some explaining to do," he told her.

* * *

><p><strong>So there is todays chapter. For you Fruba fans I want to say happy year of the seahorse (aka Hatori). No more of Momiji's year... it's time for the dragon. I personaly like Yuki and the year of the rat... Also want to say I finished Absolute Boyfriend today and loved the manga but hated the ending... oh well...<strong>


	13. Parents to Grandparents

I looked at Hiroshi and then at Tamaki, who seemed to be left in the dark.

"Why are we at the hospital?" he asked in consern. "You are ok ,Haruhi, right?"

"I'm fine sempie," I said useing my name for him when we were young. That and me calling him father allways seems to calm him down, I'm just not desprate yet.

"The twins, Mai, Hiro?" he questioned.

"We're all ok, Dad," Hiro said walking along side his father towering slightly by and inch or two.

I could make out Kyoya's tall and slinder figure down the hall. Obiously he must of heard the news because even for his unreadable face he was unhappy.

"Hello Kyoya," Tamaki said running ahead of us ready to give his friend a hug when Kyoya swated at him.

"I need an explanation,"Kyoya said trying to hide his frustration.

Tamaki looked utteritly conffused. "For what?"

"For this," Kyoya said shoving Katashi's paper work in his face.

Slowly Tamaki started reading and his eyes widen. "She's pregnant?"

"Well of course that seems to be a father like son moment here," Kyoya said eyeing at Hiroshi.

Tamaki turned around. "You have something to do with this?" he asked Hiro.

He nodded. "Everything."

Suddently Tamaki got the message. "Oh Kyoya, we're going to be father in-laws!"

"Dad calm down," Hiro said blushing. Tamaki then turned to looked at our son.

"How?" he finaly calmed down and asked.

I sighed. "It's a long story Tamaki," I said.

"You knew?" Kyoya asked.

I nodded. "I found Hiro after getting home late one night... he told me everything."

* * *

><p>After the storys were told and conffesions were made we all sat down in one of the many rooms in the Ootori mantion.<p>

"What do we do with you now?" Asami asked her.

Katashi was curled up on a love seat leaning into Hiro who had his arm protectivly around her.

"I-I don't know," she sobbed. Her face was red and she had just stopped crying about ten minutes ago. "Just don't make me get..." Her voice shrivled not being able to bring herself to say the words.

"An abortion would be pointless now," Kyoya said pushing his glasses up his face. "It would only cause trouble... I could see you and the Shou's son becoming a Romeo and Juliet relationship and that's the last thing we need. Plus our two companys are working togeather at the moment and it benifits us both..."

I looked at Kyoya's wife. She seemed frightened. "What about you?" I asked her kindly, "What do you believe should happen."

Asami gulpped. "I-I remeber when I was expecting Katashi and all I can remeber is my parent's disaprovle... I promissed myself I would never do that to my child."

A warm smile spread across my face. "No one told me what to do when I was pregnant with Hiro... I was alone. And that's not that great."

"I believe what Haruhi is trying to say is we must be there for our children," Tamaki said stedly.

"Your correct Tamaki," Kyoya said then muttered, "for once you are..."


	14. The Memories We Shear

I stacked some papers neatly in the file cabnent. Classes were over for today and my room was a mess after mock court today. Let's just say the first years didn't stick to the skript and things got a little out of hand.

I smiled remebering when I was a first year student in highschool. That's when it all begain the club, Tamaki and I, my entier life started with my first day of highschool. Who knew that I would just end up here again? I guess when your father in-law is in charge of a school for the young and rich you get perks.

I walked over and sat at my desk examaning the photo's I always kept there. Some how I seemed to always keep them in a time line sort. First was one when I was four then if just skips right to a day in the Host Club were the boys were circled around me and I looked less then happy to be there. Another showed me and Tamaki at the prom in our school in Boston. I wore a sea blue mermade tail dress acsented in dimonds, that the twins put togeater (who also some how were making bunny ears for Tamaki in the picture). Next was one a friend took the day Hiro was born then there was another of me in a hospital bed and him standing near when he was still young. The next few were things like Tamaki and my wedding or family portrots (hosts included). The last one I added a week ago. It was Hiro and Katashi. They were ready to go to their first school dance togeather and I couldn't help but smile as Tamaki swarmed over them with the camra. To be honast I was suprised he didn't hire a poporotzi. But there the two were... Hiro looking nervous as he put his arm around Katashi and then Katashi with her one hand on her six month stomach.

I sighed leaning back... for that moment life wasn't bad. I had four children with a grandchild on the way...and all the boys had familys of their own to come home to. Sure it had been a bumpy road getting here but for once I felt relaxed. As if Tamaki was going to secretly creep behind me and wrap his arms around me in his daddy daughter bear hugs... I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

I got up and gathered my bag to walk out the door. After locking my room I turned right. On any normal day I would go left towards my car in the parking lot but today I felt like taking a visit to an all to fimiler rose sented room. As I crept up the stairs to music room 3 I thought back on all the times I had to race up them so I could maintain not adding more to my debt.

"I was such a kid," I said in my usual voice with a hint of laughter towards the subject.

Once inside the room I looked around. There were still chairs with tea platers on coffee tables as if nothing had been desterbed in such a time. The dazling grand piano still sat in it's normal position. The sunlight reflecting off it's top in such a way as to fill the entier room with a warm sunset glow. I did a 360 remebering how this was praticly a seconed home to me.

"Life's to short..." I wispered. Then as quickly as I was there I left.

* * *

><p>As I walked towards the parking lot a blood chilling scream pearced my ears. Dropping my things I raced towards it. The sight before me startled me for a seconed. Three or so girls circled around a cornor. Then in a beetle possition hugging her legs as best she could, Katashi sat frightened and sobbing.<p>

"What are you doing!" I asked the girls.

They turned looking more shocked then I did... I recognized two of them... one was in my class. The other I had never met before.

"You better leave right now... expect a call to the chairmen's office tomorrow to..." I yelled as they ran off trying to keep from saying things I shouldn't as I tightened my fists.

Once they were out of sight my attention admediently fled to Katashi. She sat there on the cold marble walkway holding her stomach. Bruses were already forming on her skin matching the few she already had that I didn't notice before.

"Are you ok?" I asked falling down to her side getting the hair from her face.

"..." she sobbed were I couldn't make out the words.

"Say again sweety," I said trying my best to comfort her.

"I-it hurts," she cryed hot tears streaming her face. Then I notced something wet on my leg. I looked down towards the ground and saw the puddle of blood that was quickly forming...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating in a while... This chapter and the next are dedicated to my friend who resently lost her own baby...<strong>


	15. Sad Endings, Sadder Beginings

I pear into the one way window with Tamaki's arms wrapped around me.

"It's going to be fine," Tamaki wispered reansuranly. I could only think Hiroshi was doing the same thing as he held Katashi clostly inside the hospital room.

Heels clicked down the hall and I saw Kyoya with a clipboard.

"The vertic?" I asked about to tear up as his wife was already there.

Kyoya advoided eye contact and said, "Katashi suffered from a miscarrage... most likly from continuse impack to the child..."

"Meaning those girls were the reason," I wispered, "I should have seen this happen before and stop them."

"If I just noticed the bruses," her mother cryed.

"Stop!" Tamaki said sternly, "No ones to blame... it happened... the child died... we can't do anything now..."

He stood there and opened the door to the room. I could see his lips move yet no sound reached my ears. Then a blood chilling cry as Katashi colapsed into Hiro's arms in tears.

"It's time to heal," I wispered.

* * *

><p><em>several months later...<em>

Tears streamed my face as Hiro walked up towards his grandfather and resived a deploma. As if on que he turned towards us alowing Tamaki to snap a picture.

"You ok Haurhi?" Kaoru asked holding his one year old son, Shika.

I sniffled but nodded. My baby was growing up last week he had even turn 19 (older when graduating cuase it took him a while to get Japanese down in "Host Club Family Reunion).

I turned over to Tamaki who stood by a clapping Kyoya celabrating all the graduets. Katashi sat beside her mother, much quieter after the event yet still Hiro's girl I suppouse.

"I'm bored," both of my sons stated as they tugged on my dress skirt.

I smiled, "It's almost over."

Life is so short... you never know when it's almost over...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Hunny says you should and who can refuse those eyes... O.O<strong>


	16. Running To You

Wow have the years pasted... I was standing there in the bedroom with Tamaki. We could hear Hiro's piano playing from our room and Tamaki had started to walts with me.

"How long has it been?" I asked.

"Has what been, my Haruhi?" he asked taking his head from snuggling me and looked down at me.

"Since this all happened...since I came back from America with your son..."

"I would say about 17 years... makes you feel old right?" he asked smiling.

"Well I have a 22 year old son... I feel old. Plus Mai is going to graduates soon and the twins will be adults before we know it... our world is always changing."

"So it is," Tamaki wispered,"So it is."

We slow danced a little more. "You know Hiroshi will be proposing to Katashi soon?"

For once Tamaki didn't overreact. "Yep... he told me and Kyoya"

"I think the only one who's unawere is Katashi."

He smiled, "I believe your right, my Haruhi."

"Maybe this time they can have our grandchild..."

"Still thinking on that?" Tamaki asked.

I looked up. "I doubt any of us would forget... that child would be almost four or five now... I guess life is always leaving this world."

"Mm hmm," Tamaki said dancing with me. "It always is..."

* * *

><p>He was right. Life is a picky subject. It's so specal but can be gone in a flash. And once it is there's no turning back. I remeber breifely that happend. The memory is still hazy and is falling apart more and more by the day... or seconed. I can't tell anymore.<p>

One minute I was on my way to another Host Club Reunion we held for the ladys our devoted guests. And the next darkness. I can only remeber bits and peaces of what happened. All I really knew was that when they say your life flashes before your eyes their wrong... the only thing I saw was my family. Tamaki, Hiro, Mai, the twins, dad, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, familys, everyone. They were all their trapped in time... a time of youth and glory. And me... well I was racing towards them. I wanted a horse drawn buggy but I raced by foot and never got closer. I felt like I could touch them but I couldn't and for the longest time this was all I saw.


	17. When Things Die

Tamaki stood there in music room 3 as the others got ready.

"Hay boss," the Hikaru and Kaoru shouted, "When's Haruhi getting here?"

Tamaki smiled. "She had some buissness to take care of earlier... she should be ariving soon."

The twins smiled holding the blue dress requested for Haruhi to wear. It was slimming around the waist and stoped at the knees and seemed to flow out if Haruhi was to twirl. Like in the fantisy world Tamaki use to live in his highschool days.

Suddently he phone started to ring and he stood up to answer it.

"Tamaki Shou speeking," he said happily. Then four words were spoke that would soon change his life... _There's been an accsadent..._

Tamaki dropped his phone and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"Any news Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked.<p>

It had been several hours and the ball had been postponed as Kyoya chased down his friend. Now he had just returned to shair the sad news.

Kyoya couldn't bear to look at his friends... instead he hid his watering eyes behind his glasses.

"There has seem to been an accident," he started, "Involving a Shou lemozen and a drunk driver at a near by intersection. The driver of the other car was, for the most part, unharmed... the Shou emploee died on impact and the passenger..."

He couldn't say it... no the he could never accept the words.

"Mom?" Hiroshi said starting to sit up, "Was that her ride?"

Kyoya nodded. At that moment there were a mix of gasps and tears.

"Wh-what happened to Haru-chan?" Hunny piped up once things were settled down.

"She was taken to an Ootori hospital unconsus... things are looking quite grim," Kyoya informed.

Just then Hiro stood up grabbing his brothers and sister's arm and lead them out the door.

* * *

><p><em>She held his hand tight and looking to the crystal blue eyes.<em>

_"D-don't leave me," she wispered in her soft, weak voice._

_"I could never do that," he told her rensureing her of that promise._

_With the little enrgy she had she smiled up at him. I love you, she mouthed._

_He forced a smile back at her. His strong hand held her small soft one._

_Slowly she closed her eyes and the beating pules he felt became no more._

_"I love you to Haruhi," he wispered as tears dropped from his cheeks, "I always will..."_


	18. Defing Fate

"We gather here today..."

Everyone was in the cemotary circled around a little white and golden cascet. Inside was a girl with short bernet hair and deep brown eyes. On her was the dress that I was suppous to wear at the reunion... Can I even call her me anymore? She's like a diffrent person. I was never so... still or lifeless. But no matter how hard I denie it that me... Shou Haruhi...

It pained me to see them all. Everyone had teary eyes... Tamaki was falling apart and Hiroshi was becoming resentfull. It was like that I left the whole world stopped.

Before I knew it the cascet was being lowered and the others started to leave... well except Tamaki who was on the ground sobbing. Not just his normal emo corner junk but true tears of sadness.

"Lets go," Kyoya said placing a hand on Tamaki's sholder. He slowly got up but just staired at the closed cascet.

"Come on, boss," Kaoru said motioning him as he stood beside his brother you just sayed silant but I could tell the anger was eating at him.

"S-she's really gone," Tamaki said softly, "My daughter died..."

"Your daughter?" my dad seemed to yell, "Your daughter is over there!" I just hope that he didn't take this like when mom died...

Mai looked over at Tamaki. "It's ok, Daddy," she said walking over to him and leading him towards the black car (Tamaki had sold all the lemos after the crash). I knew what she was pulling. She only called Tamaki daddy when she had a good reason or else it was just dad.

Hiro stood byhimself. After my death he called off his mirage till the far future, though Katashi was still by his side. He started to hate Tamaki for feeling so sorry for himself. Even Kyoya and his wife had to take in the twins since they weren't being taken care of. Tamaki was alone...

Hunny for once did not as for cake. He just stood looking as gloomy as his wife and as silent as his child. Mori like always was silant but this time his daughter didn't have a thing to say. It was as if the hosts and their familys were depressed. I wanted to yell at them and tell them not to be... it was stupid.

* * *

><p>"So your really doing this, milord," Hikaru said at the air port were the other hosts and my childrn,even Hiro, had gathered.<p>

Tamaki nodded. "I need to do this," he said.

"France is a long way away, Tama-chan," Hunny said.

"You silly," Tamaki told him and ruffled his hair with a fake smile, "You all know how to get on a plane..."

"Dad... I love you," Mai said looking down as her boyfriend, a teenager I had never met, wrapped his arm around her comfortly.

Suddenlty both twins ran up to their father hugging his legs and sobbing. Tamaki bent down and looked into their eyes.

"You two be strong now," he said, "Ok?"

They nodded and everyone looked at Hiro. He had, in the end, married Katashi and they had a child on the way now.

"Bye dad," he said not looking.

Kyoya's watch beeped. "It's time," he informed. Then he and Tamaki started to walk away.

"Your not really going to France are you Tamaki?" he asked once they were far enough.

Tamaki smiled, "You saw threw me that quick? Huh kyoya?" He stopped then said, "You know, to be honast, I don't have a clue were I'm going..."

And just like that Tamaki left his life behind... and me with it.


	19. After All

As years pass things change...

* * *

><p>"Hikaru are you almost done?" asked Kaoru as he looked at bolts of fabric.<p>

"I can't seem to finish this project," Hikaru said clearly distracted.

Kaoru turned towards his brother. "Five years today right?" he asked.

"Yep... hard to think Haruhi has been gone for so long..."

Just then a women entered the room. "Are the designs for the new line done, sirs?" she asked.

"Witch on?" they questioned in unison.

"The Fujioka one," she answered.

"No," said Kaoru said looking back at the fabric. Then the door closed and Kaoru could hear sobs as he walked next to his brother. "It's ok..."

"I wish she never took that stupid lemo... her life was cut short... stupid boss."

"It's not his fault," Kaoru pointed out.

"I know... but he's still stupid."

Both brothers laughted. "Yeah," said Kaoru, "He always will be."

* * *

><p>"Takashi is there any more cake?" Hunny asked as he and Mori were gathered around a table. The cousins had just finished praticing their judo and Hunny begged for a brake. Of course Takashi had let him win.<p>

"No," he said sternly, "You've had three."

"But Takashi... it's a specail day," Hunny wined but Mori just shook his head.

"Were do you think Tama-chan is?"

Mori shrugged and finished his only slice of cake.

* * *

><p>Kyoya staired out his mantion's window towards the sunset. Behind him his wife wrapped his arms around him.<p>

"I hate that idiot," he said softly.

"No you don't ," she smiled, "Dinner's ready also... you come when you can."

"I just wish he would support his family," Kyoya wispered, "He's an idiot..."

"Of course he is," she said closing the door.

* * *

><p>Ranka looked at the photo of his wife he kept by his bed... then at the one of his daughter. At times he felt alone in the world. Today was the worst day of the year. He sat there infornt of the tv gulping down his forth cub of microwave raman watching home videos.<p>

"Daddy watch me!" the young Haruhi sang as Ranka turned the camra towards her. She was in a community pool with her mother who was teaching her to swim.

"You did it sweetie!" he said happily.

"You did a lot," Ranka said reaching for a tissue.

* * *

><p>Mai walked around her apartment searching for the little boy with brown hair and blue eyes like her own. Suddently her son looked up at her from the shadows.<p>

"You get over here," she said as he ran up to her.

"Mai did you want to go to your mother's grave today?" her husband asked.

"I did with Kuzu earlyer today," she said looking at the little boy in her arms.

He smiled and his wife and son joined him for supper.

* * *

><p>The twins sat in music room 3 with the lights off and lit by candles. They hanged out here often before returning to the seconed Shou mantion.<p>

"Hay Yori," Kuro said board but not waiting for an answer, "What do you remeber about mom?"

Yori thought hard. "I don't know... I forget a lot... I just remeber she was pretty and kind..."

"Yeah me to," Kuro said looking a bit disapointed. "Maybe if we think... togeather we can rember her."

"Yeah..."

And someday... they my remeber all that I was...

* * *

><p>Hiro stood there infront of my grave with Katashi standing by his side with tears down her face. Hugging his leg stood a little four year old gir with black hair and blue eyes.<p>

"Is that grandma?" she asked.

Hiro nodded tears falling down his face.

"She would have loved to meet you," he said softly.

The little girl approched the grave. "Hello you must be my grandma... I'm Shou Haruhi, nice to meet you..." Turning around she fled to her parant's arms.

* * *

><p>Tears fell down his cheeks as he staired at the photograph. He no longer was rich... just another citizen of the United States living in Boston. He had lived there for a long time sulking about my death... how it was unfair that the drunk lived unharmed... and I was taken forever.<p>

"I miss you my princess," he sobbed.

"I know," I said in an echoing voice.

Tamaki looked up, "Haruhi?"

I smiled with light reflecting off of me. "I miss you to... I'm glad your always there... but be there for our family..."

That was all I had to say to him. He stood up and hugged my waist leaning in for a kiss.

"I will..." he promised.

"Haruhi," a women echoed in my ear... my mother... "Time to go."

"Ok," I said. And as soon as I was there I was gone.

* * *

><p>That's what happened... this was the life of me Haruhi Fujioka Shou... I lived, I loved, I died. that' how it happened. The people I knew continued to grow... they continue to live.<p>

I still watch over them... their my family after all. But just think... this all happened cause of music room 3... And now I had the best life I could of ever lived... That's my story and don't forget it. That's all of what I never told you...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone who has stuck with me these two fanfics... this is the end to the Host Club Runion Fanfics... I may still write host club fanfics but I am currently writing other storys I would like to focus on... Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing.<strong>

**Please check out my other fanfics under Hunger Games, Fruit Baskets, Percy Jackson, and more...**

**Also my newest fanfic over the amazing anime Clannad (if you havn't watched it I personaly recomend it) called After the Story: One Big Dango Family...**

**I can't wait to write more... Thanks**

**Written by Kaida Hara**

**I do not own the Anime or manga of Ouran Highschool Host Club... :)**

* * *

><p>... This is the Host Club... and this is me.<p>

~Haruhi


End file.
